


To My Beloved

by your_raeofsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "oisuga could easily be your parents but also your daddies" -shay, Bunch of Roses, Declarations Of Love, HQ Rare Pair Agenda, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Love of Love, M/M, OiSuga Soulmates, Poet Sugawara Koushi, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, your honor they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_raeofsun/pseuds/your_raeofsun
Summary: "Youmy fairytalemy bookto never finishlet me lingerin your pagesa littleeverlonger."Atticus
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	To My Beloved

Suga’s muffled voice spoke from the other room. “I think my wallet’s in the drawer of my bedside table. Can you check for me?”

“Yeah, give me a second,” Oikawa called back. He tossed on the sweater he had laid out for their date and placed his glasses back snugly on the bridge of his nose. He combed his fingers through his naturally disheveled hair as he padded over to Suga’s side of the bed.

He pulled the drawer open wide and rustled through its contents in search of the small black wallet. Oikawa was certain that it wasn’t in there, but he still reached into the far back corners just in case. As he was about to call it quits, the words already formed on his lips, his hand grazed soft leather. Oikawa’s eyebrows knit in confusion as he grabbed for the item. 

He pulled out a small, thick book roughly the size of his hand. The brown leather cover was well-worn and fading, the thick twine wrapped tightly around it trying to keep it closed also fraying. The pages were wrinkled from handling and extra pieces of paper had been crammed in odd pages. There was nothing written on the cover, which only piqued his curiosity.

He gently pulled the string off the book and let it fall to the floor. He flipped open the cover to reveal delicate cursive writing. The words were severely faded from time but it was unmistakably Suga’s penmanship. Oikawa had grown to adore how the silver-haired man insisted on using the soft lettering on everything. 

Oikawa had asked Suga about it once and Suga—ever the romantic—said that he discovered his love of poetry the same time he switched to writing in cursive. All of his published collections were handwritten in his dramatically loopy style since he believed typed words stole the true heart and passion of writing. It made his readers swoon and Oikawa fall that much more for him.

The first page held a dedication of three words: To My Beloved. Oikawa’s heart caught in his throat as his fingertips barely grazed over the words. In his tracing, Oikawa noticed a small date etched into the corner, confirming that this book’s story began ten years ago. His legs became suddenly weak, dropping himself onto the edge of the mattress, completely overwhelmed by emotion.

With slightly shaking hands, Oikawa turned the page. The ink was fresher, the dark pigment bold against the yellowing pages, telling him that Suga had saved this page for later, for the right words to say something he couldn’t when he originally started. 

It was a letter. Oikawa lifted his hand to trace the letters of his name on the opening line, not realizing he was crying until a tear landed on his fingertips. He wiped at his eyes, not wanting to get the pages wet. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath to recollect himself before reading.

_ Tooru, _

_ After all these years, I thought I’d learn how to capture you better. I was wrong. From the moment I met you, I’ve struggled to find the right words to preserve your essence. You have been my greatest challenge that I will never stop pursuing. And this is coming from your wildly successful romantic poet husband _ . Oikawa stifled a laugh at that.

_ The depths of my heart fail to connect to my pen. I find myself rewriting the same stanza over and over, it never quite sounding right. This book has become a myriad of scribbles and notes and drabbles to prove it. You’re an enigma in my mind. _

_ Don’t tell anyone I wrote this, but I’ve concluded that true love can’t be recorded. The more I’ve fallen for you, Tooru, the more I believe this to be true. You can craft the sweetest of stories through any form of literature, but actually experiencing it is entirely different. The feeling of loving and being loved creates an intimacy that no one can truly see the depths of. _

_ But I still continue to try, seeing the discovery of love in these pages. My greatest joy has been (and always will be) finding you, Tooru, and building this life together. _

_ Always yours, _

_ Koushi _

Oikawa let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He always knew Suga was an undying romantic and felt the effects of it for years now. The man had no reservations about showing affection the second he felt it. So  _ how  _ did he manage to keep this hidden from him? For so long, too?

He flipped to the first poem and what first caught his eye were the hearts painted along the edge of the page with coffee. Oikawa’s jaw dropped, memories of the day their eyes met in the little coffee shop flooding his thoughts. Oikawa remembered thinking how angelic Suga seemed with silver hair almost glowing, illuminating hazel eyes that gave off a sense of home. He wasn’t one to believe in the cliche of “love at first sight,” but leave it to Suga to change that.

_ You’re the one. _

_ Call it divine intervention _

_ Call it fate _

_ Call it destiny _

_ Call it love at first sight _

_ In eyes made of amber, _

_ I find myself swept up in something _

_ Undefinable as of now _

_ But in time, I will know. _

_ It’s you _

_ Without reason, _

_ My heart knows. _

Warmth seeped through Oikawa’s chest as he took in Suga’s first impression of him. The silver-haired man’s strong belief in higher powers was embarrassingly endearing. He was so in love.

He skimmed through the next few pages. One was of their somehow flawless first date filled with easy conversation, a lot of laughter, and ending with a nervously sweet first kiss goodnight. Another was of the night where Suga cried a river into Oikawa’s hoodie over  _ My Neighbor Totoro _ . There was one spread that had milk bread recipes scribbled in the margins from the night Oikawa stress baked during college finals. Suga offered little help but sat on the counter to keep him company anyways. Yet another was of a rainy afternoon spent in their living room where they were slow dancing to “Come Rain or Come Shine” under the fairy lights Suga had strung up across the ceiling. 

But one particular page made Tooru stop, analyzing the shift. It was barely three standalone lines, cutting off mid-thought. Suga’s handwriting was messier, the lines skewed as if he wrote it in the dark. 

_ Burning touches lost to the greater fire _

_ Consumed by desperate desire _

_ Nothing more admired _

It dawned on Oikawa that it was from their first time together. Oikawa recalled how Suga had suddenly gotten up after, kissed his temple, and left the room for a brief moment. When he had come back and situated himself in Oikawa’s arms, he offered no explanation but pressed another tender kiss to Oikawa’s lips and the moment passed. Oikawa honestly hadn’t given it a second thought until now.

He blinked slowly, realizing that there were a lot of similar moments Oikawa glanced over. Every night Suga had taken up the diligent habit of taking a journal from his bedside to write alone as Oikawa got into bed. He had chalked it up to nothing more than writer’s inspiration or something of the like, never asking out of respect for his work. But now, things began to click in Oikawa’s mind.

He continued flipping through the notebook, sometimes finding a photo or movie ticket wedged in the crease of the pages. His favorite, though, was the double-page spread of flower petals. Suga had scribbled the date in the corner, indicating that it was the bouquet Oikawa gifted Suga for Valentine’s Day a couple of years back. Red roses and daisies were pressed onto the pages, preserving the last of their beauty. Around each flower, Suga had written little notes of what he loved about him. Oikawa thought his heart was going to melt.

_ Always holding my hand in both of yours. _

_ Being patient even when I’m in the wrong. _

_ Greetings with a kiss first. _

_ Dedication to making time in the day for us. _

_ How your smile always reaches your eyes. _

_ Your overwhelming love to be in the sun. _

_ Challenging me to be a better version of myself. _

_ For choosing to love me every day. _

Suga poured his heart onto those pages, leaving little room for any additional writing. Oikawa had never felt more loved by someone.

All these little moments, long forgotten, encapsulated in the loving writing of one Sugawara Koushi. Oikawa couldn’t help but tear up at the sentiment, feeling like he was drowning in it.

He finally skipped to the last page of the book. There, taped to the cover, was a button envelope the size of a business card. Above it was an underlined statement: “You beat me to it, Tooru.” His heart rate picked up and he hurriedly unraveled the seal. What he pulled out wasn’t what he was expecting.

Suga walked into the room the same time Oikawa opened his palm to reveal a small silver band in the palm of his hand. “Hey love what’s taking so long? Did yo—”

The both of them stared at the ring in Oikawa’s hand.

“Koushi, what is this?”

“Well, I didn’t expect you to find out like this, but I guess there’s no time like the present.” Suga sat down next to Oikawa, tucking one leg underneath himself. “I intended to propose first. I had this big plan to ask you on the last night of that beach vacation at the end of college, the same one you proposed on? I was gonna do it with a wonderful ocean sunset backdrop and warm weather, the whole works. But you did it first. I couldn’t figure out what to do with the ring, so I tucked it back here for memory’s sake.”

Tears were threatening to spill over his waterline for the third time that night. He used his free hand to cup Suga’s cheek and press a soft kiss onto his lips. Suga fisted his hands in Oikawa’s sweater to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. They lost themselves in the moment, Oikawa peppering Suga’s face with watery touches, Suga’s delicate laughter filling the room. 

When the two finally broke apart, they were both grinning like fools. Suga took the ring from Oikawa, holding it out in between his index finger and thumb. “Tooru, every moment of the last ten years has made me into the man I am today. I’m yours, and I want to be for the rest of my days… if you’ll let me?” 

Oikawa met Suga’s eyes, nothing but warmth shared between the two of them. “I’d be a fool to pass you by, Koushi. My forever is with you.”

Suga took Oikawa’s right hand and slipped the band onto his ring finger. “Here’s to many more Valentine’s Days together, my beloved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello OiSuga lovers !! 
> 
> First of all, thank you to Linds & Katie for being my betas, y'all are gems <3\. 
> 
> As my favorite kins, OiSuga is something very special to me and I wish them the happiest, most romantic life together. So of course I gave them the sappiest love story, it's deserved.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day,  
> Rae


End file.
